


Scars

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy, Papa Roach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Language, Pregnancy, Rehabilitation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Chapter 1

Alexandria cried silently, unable to move from her spot in the doorway of a hospital room. There laid her nineteen year old boyfriend; a gown covering his pale body, IVs coming out of him, a respirator helping him to breath.

"Alex... Go," Patrick- her brother- whispered to her. Alexandria shook her head & took a step back, bumping into his small height of 5'5. Even she an inch taller than the dirty blonde haired boy. She shook her head again, fighting tears that already began to fall.

She bit her lip, "'Trick, I can't. I just can't... Don't make me..." she pleaded but felt Patrick push her forward. Alexandria tried turning in his grasp but failed.

"You will go stand & talk with him. I'm sorry but the doctor said Jacoby's in a coma... He may never wake up. I suggest you say your goodbyes now," Patrick whispered sternly. "You may not get to later." He said sadly. Patrick disliked Jacoby for his tattoos, & language, & other things he did. But Alexandria got him away from that life. She changed him for the better.

Alexandria nodded, "Alright... I can do it." She released a shaky breath & walked forward. Patrick's green eyes intent on his little, fifteen year old sister. Her short light brown hair swaying as she walked. Alexandria tried to stop the slight trembles that raked through her frame minutely. She stood alone at the side of the hospital bed, staring intensely at the peaceful face of Jacoby. His thin lips pursed together, black hair slicked down. Alexandria wished desperately to see his blue green eyes bright, & full of life.

"I'll be outside, call if yah need anything," Patrick murmured somewhere off to her far left. She nodded & carefully held Jacoby's hand; it was fairly cold, & pale just like the rest of him. She squeezed his hand hopelessly, praying he'd recover. But the doctors said he wouldn't, a head on collision like that caused major internal bleeding, & cranial trauma. Even if he didn't recover, he would be handicap.

Alexandria opened her eyes, "Jacoby Dakota Shaddix, you better fight this. You better not leave me alone, not now. I need you here, with me, in order to help kick my addition & get done with rehab. Please, if you leave me alone... I swear I will fall back into my old habits." She said determined. Jacoby remained silent, "My wrists can't take much more of this abuse, you've seen the damage- hell you've kissed it & called it beautiful, on my sides, & thighs... You called it- me beautiful & the most perfect thing you've ever seen." She whimpered. "Please Coby, all I ask is for you to wake up, be fine & healthy. Please..." Alexandria softly cried as she sat beside his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

Patrick always found his sister at the same place after school; the hospital besides Jacoby. He had yet to wake, nor get better & the doctors told Alexandria to give up on him. 'There is no saving him.' They told her, Patrick immediately asked them to leave.

"Awe Jacoby, when you wake up, we're gonna get married... And have kids like you wanted, & hopefully be able to see them with their kids, our grandkids." Alexandria murmured dreamily to him. Patrick knew she'd fallen hard for Jacoby, & he had for her too. In the end, when it came down to it all... Patrick really did love & trust Jacoby with his baby sister. He really did.

"Hey sis," he said quietly as he pulled up a chair besides her. Alexandria smiled sadly at him & returned her hazel eyes to Jacoby. She held his hand in hers, thumb stroking over his tattooed knuckles. "How's he doing? Any progress?" Patrick asked.

"Mmmm, I could've sworn he squeezed my hand. But other than that... Then he's been the same..." Alexandria sighed & rubbed her eyes as they began to water. Patrick rested his arm around her shoulders. "Patrick... I'm starting to give up... Maybe he won't wake up, maybe he won't be mine again..."

"Why now you give up? He squeezed your hand, that's a sign he's getting better. Stop listening to what the doctors & nurses say, they don't know Jacoby like you do. They don't know he's a fighter like you- we do." Patrick said, "He will recover, & then you two can tell the doctors to fuck off. You can go get married, honeymoon, & have children together. I would love to have a niece or nephew." He admitted.

Alexandria's hand fell to her stomach, flat & lean, "Niece & a nephew." She mumbled quietly, Patrick gasped. "I'm already pregnant... I just didn't know how to tell you guys. You would've killed Jacoby on sight." Patrick was too shocked to respond & settled with resting a pale hand on her small stomach.

"Your pregnant? That's... That's- how do you feel about it?" He asked gazing up at his sister with wide moss green eyes, his glasses framing them.

"I feel like I'm on cloud-9, I'm so happy," she said smiling small. Patrick smiled & kissed her cheek.

"Then I'm happy too, happy you got the guy you wanted & the kids too," Patrick said glancing to Jacoby. Honestly he was pissed off neither told him, but extremely excited for his sister & Jacoby.

She rubbed her stomach in a loving fashion, "Yea, I just wish Jacoby could be awake to know. I didn't tell him either, I was going to wait until the night he got in the accident. Ha, guess I was always bad at planning uh?" Patrick couldn't suppress the small smile tugging on his lips.

"He'll have to wake up now. Just give him sometime alright?" Patrick asked quietly, "Listen, I gotta go finish some lyrics. You gonna be alright?" He questioned as he standing.

Alexandria nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine. Just drive safe." Patrick nodded & left. She held Jacoby's hand, interlacing her fingers as she closed her warily eyes. Her head perched on her spare arm on the side of the bed, eyes never once leaving Jacoby's face until they closed completely.


End file.
